La vida con Shuichi Minamino (Capítulo 1: Problemas en la escuela)
by Sabridenise
Summary: Hola! Es mi primer fic, espero que les guste. Está en segunda persona, así que ustedes son las protagonistas. Se trata de que tú eres compañera de Shuichi Minamino y te terminas enamorando de él, descubriendo después sus secretos y su otra identidad. Luego conoces también a los otros personajes de la serie. Por favor dejen sus comentarios y reviews con su opinión. Kurama X Tú
1. Problemas en la escuela

**LA VIDA CON SHUICHI MINAMINO**

**CAPÍTULO 1: Problemas en la escuela**

Suena la campana. Su sonido retumba por los pasillos de la escuela. Los estudiantes resoplan al oírlo; no quieren que termine el receso. Y tú no eres la excepción. Insultas por lo bajo. Es hora de la clase de Matemáticas. No hay nada que odies más en el mundo que esa materia. Te despides de tus amigas, Akiko y Natsume, y te diriges a tu salón de clases a paso lento.  
Cuando llegas, ves a un grupo de chicas riendo y susurrando, y echando miradas disimuladas a la esquina del salón. Siguiendo sus ojos, lo ves. Shuichi Minamino. Tu misterioso compañero pelirrojo. Nunca le hablaste, y no sabes nada sobre él. Nada, excepto que sólo tiene buenas calificaciones. Notas que estuvo todo el recreo leyendo un libro, como siempre.  
Una de las chicas se le acerca. Ella intenta coquetear con él, pero el estudiante evade sus cumplidos gentilmente y no le presta atención. La chica regresa con sus amigas, frustrada, y te sientas en tu escritorio riendo. "Pobre chica", piensas, pero no puedes detener tus carcajadas. Piensas que Shuichi es demasiado frío y misterioso, pero esos mismos atributos son los que lo hacen más atractivo que cualquier otro hombre. Y debes admitirlo: es el más guapo de la clase, con sus hermosos ojos verdes y su cabello largo y extraño.  
El profesor entra de repente y te distrae de tus pensamientos.  
―Buenos días ―dice, cuando todos tus compañeros están sentados ―. Hoy les daré las calificaciones de este periodo.  
Te agarras la cabeza cuando lo escuchas. Sabes que tienes malas notas, y esta no será buena. Mientras el profesor llama a tus otros compañeros, repasas mentalmente tus notas una y otra vez, pensando en una pequeña, mínima oportunidad de aprobar.  
La primera media hora pasa rápido. Pero entonces escuchas tu nombre. Te acercas al escritorio del profesor.  
―Sí, señor Takamoto?―dices, con tu sonrisa persuasiva.  
―Tus notas no son buenas ―dice, destruyendo tus esperanzas ―. Lo siento. Tienes un cinco en este periodo. Realmente espero que mejores en el próximo.  
Regresas a tu banco y hundes tu cabeza en tus brazos. ¡Un cinco! No es fácil de levantar. "Malditas matemáticas", piensas. "Sólo existen para complicarme la vida".  
Estuviste distraída el resto de las horas escolares, intentando encontrar la mejor manera de decirle a tus padres que desaprobaste. Se decepcionarían. Habías tenido problemas con la materia anteriormente, pero siempre los resolvías antes del final del periodo. Es la primera vez que desapruebas un periodo.  
Cuando finalmente toca la campana que indica el final de las clases, suspiras, con una sensación extraña, que es como una mezcla entre alivio y preocupación. Vas a la biblioteca a devolver unos libros, y entonces corres hacia afuera... para ver al autobús escolar alejándose por la calle. Lo persigues unos metros, pero te das cuenta de que no lo alcanzarás.  
Ha sido un horrible día para ti, así que te sientas en un banco y comienzas a llorar para desahogarte. Te sientes triste y cansada.  
Has estado allí por unos cinco minutos, llorando, cuando sientes una mano sobre tu hombro. Levantas tu cabeza y lo ves. Shuichi Minamino. Te está mirando, con curiosidad. "Esto no puede estar pasando... ¡Shuichi Minamino!", piensas. "Debe estar sintiendo pena por mí... ¡Y debo verme horrible!".  
―¿Estás bien?― te dice.  
Intentas hablar, pero no te salen las palabras de la boca.  
―¿Por qué lloras?― pregunta.  
Tu respuesta es un sollozo.  
―No, no... Ya no llores, por favor. Eh... Quieres...―Empieza a buscar algo en su bolso, mientras tú lo observas en silencio. Entonces saca un caramelo― Quieres un caramelo?  
Tomas el caramelo, como una niña sumisa de seis años. Te secas las lágrimas, y logras coordinar tu cerebro con tu boca para finalmente decir algo.  
―Sólo... Está siendo un terrible día. Y me siento mal. Es todo. El autobús se fue sin mí, tengo un cinco en Matemáticas...― De pronto te sientes tímida, contándole a Shuichi todas estas cosas, y te callas, tratando de encontrar un modo de disculparte.  
―Bueno, yo puedo ayudarte. Soy bueno en Matemáticas, y... Podría enseñarte algo... Si quieres...―dice, con timidez. Suena nervioso, pero honesto. Decides aceptar la oferta.  
―De acuerdo, si no es un problema para ti, por supuesto...  
―No, para nada―se apresura a decir.  
Los dos se quedan en silencio por un momento. Un momento que se hace eterno.  
―Puedes venir a mi casa mañana, después de la escuela.  
―Claro.  
―Bien...―Shuichi se queda mirándote por un minuto, como para asegurarse de que ya te encuentras bien. Sientes sus ojos clavados en tí, y te ruborizas.―Debo irme ahora... Nos vemos mañana, entonces.  
―Adiós... y gracias―le contestas, con sincero agradecimiento.  
Lo ves alejarse caminando, y entonces te das cuenta de que deberías caminar a tu casa también. Te pones de pie y comienzas a recorrer las seis cuadras que separan tu casa de la escuela, pensando en Shuichi. Él ha sido muy bueno contigo. Por un instante, recuerdas que el chico que todas las chicas aman sólo te habló a tí, y te levantas la autoestima. Ya no sientes deseos de llorar.  
Llegas a tu casa. Saludas a tus padres y a tu hermano menor, y te diriges apresuradamente a tu habitación para no tener que contarles acerca de Matemáticas. Pero no todo sale como esperabas; mientras subes las escaleras, tu madre te llama.  
―¿Sí, mamá?  
―¿Te han dado alguna nota del periodo?  
Decides contarle la verdad. Tarde o temprano se sabría, y es mejor que se entere por tí que por un profesor.  
―Ehh... Sí. De Matemáticas.  
Tu madre te mira, inquisitiva.  
―Es... Un cinco ―y al ver su cara de decepción, te apresuras a agregar― ¡Pero mejoraré, lo prometo! De hecho, mañana pensaba ir a la casa de Minamino después de la escuela a estudiar. Él se ofreció a ayudarme.**  
**―Más te vale que mejores. ¿Acaso te gustaría pasarte todas las vacaciones estudiando matemáticas? ¡Debes ponerte a estudiar de verdad! ¡Esto no es una broma!  
"Zas", piensas. "Mejor me preparo. Este es otro de sus sermones".  
Y tenías razón. Estuviste los próximos veinte minutos escuchando un monólogo de tu madre sobre la responsabilidad, la escuela, y otros temas aburridos que no te importaban.  
Cuando finalmente termina, subes a tu cuarto de a dos escalones por vez, cierras la puerta de un golpe, y te abalanzas sobre tu cama. Tomas tu teléfono y marcas el número de Akiko. Mientras esperas que atiendan, consciente de que será una conversación larga, gritas:  
―¡Voy a hacer la tarea, que nadie me interrumpa!  
Akiko responde.  
―¿Hola?  
―Hola, soy yo―contestas. Ella conoce tu voz tanto como a la suya.  
―Oh. ¿Cómo te ha ido en Matemáticas?  
―Mal. Un cinco.  
―Vaya. Lo siento.  
―No es nada. Al final me ha traído buena suerte.  
―¿A qué te refieres?  
―Cuando estaba saliendo, me encontré con Shuichi Minamino. Me ofreció ir a su casa para ayudarme con Matemáticas mañana, luego de la escuela.  
La línea queda en silencio por unos segundos. Parece que se cortó la comunicación.  
―¿Sigues ahí?―preguntas.  
―¿Shuichi Minamino? ¿El pelirrojo?  
―Sí.  
La respuesta de tu amiga es un grito agudo que te daña los oídos. Alejas el teléfono de tu oreja como si te hubiera quemado.  
―¡No puede ser!―dice Akiko, entre risas nerviosas―¡Él nunca habla con nadie y te ha invitado a salir!  
―¡¿Qué?! Espera. Es una reunión de estudios, no una cita.  
―¡Es casi lo mismo!  
―Claro que no.  
―¡Claro que sí!―te insiste― Oh, qué bien por tí. Saldrás con Shuichi Minamino. Eres afortunada, ¿sabes?  
Pones los ojos en blanco, pero no puedes evitar sonreír. Akiko siempre exagera las cosas. Tú también desearías que fuera una cita, pero no lo es. Pasas los siguientes veinte minutos hablando con ella sobre eso, y luego decides llamar a Natsume... pero antes de hacerlo, debes buscar algo de comer. Estás muerta de hambre.  
Bajas las escaleras y abres la heladera. Tomas los ingredientes para hacerte un sandwich. Mientras lo preparas, tu hermano va a la cocina y te ve.  
―Hola ―te dice―. Así que tienes un cinco en Matemáticas, ¿eh?  
―Sí... Ni me hables de eso―le respondes. Akiko logró ponerte nerviosa respecto a lo de Minamino, y ahora todo te recuerda a él―. ¿Quieres un sandwich?  
―No. ¿Me ayudas con la tarea?  
―Lo siento, estoy haciendo la mía―le mientes―. Cuando termine, iré contigo― y tras darle un amistoso coscorrón en la cabeza, regresas a tu cuarto con un apetitoso sandwich, que te pide a gritos que lo comas.  
Llamas a Natsume. Ella es diametralmente opuesta a Akiko, por lo que sabes que te dará consejos distintos, pero igualmente útiles. Mientras esperas que atienda, le das un bocado al sandwich. "Mmm, delicioso", dice tu estómago.  
Natsume atiende y le cuentas todo. En el medio de la conversación, tu hermano irrumpe en tu habitación.  
―Conque estabas haciendo tu tarea, ¿eh? ¡Mentirosa!  
―¡Shhh! ¡Cállate!―Lo último que quieres es que tus padres se enteren de que no estabas haciendo tu tarea, ahora que tienes una mala nota.  
―¡Mamáaaaaaa!―grita.  
―Lo siento, Natsume, tengo que cortar. Mañana hablaremos―le dices rápidamente, y dejas el teléfono en su lugar justo un segundo antes de que tu madre aparezca.  
―¿Qué sucede aquí?  
―¡Ella dijo que estaba haciendo su tarea, y estaba hablando por teléfono! ¡Necesito ayuda con la mía!―te acusa.  
Lo miras con odio. Pequeño traidor. Te vienen a la memoria todas las veces que lo has ayudado, y así te paga él. Aunque también te ha cubierto un par de veces, así que no abres la boca.  
―Ah, ¿así que quieres otro cinco?―te regaña tu madre, de brazos cruzados.  
―La iba a hacer un poco más tarde, mamá. En serio.  
―Vete a ayudar a tu hermano. Luego hablaremos de esto―dice, dando por terminada la conversación y dirigiéndote una mirada severa.  
Tu hermano te mira, triunfante, y lo sigues a regañadientes hasta su habitación.  
―¿Cuánto es ciento cincuenta y cinco mas trescientos doce?―pregunta.  
Finges que cuentas con los dedos, y al cabo de unos instantes, contestas:  
―Doscientos veintisiete.  
El niño lo anota en su cuaderno, convencido de que está bien. Contestas incorrectamente a todas las preguntas que te hace. "A ver quién tendrá un cinco ahora", piensas, con malicia.  
Al terminar, haces toda tu tarea, para que tus padres no te puedan reprochar nada. Y finalmente, por suerte, no lo hacen.  
Por la noche, ya después de la cena, te acuestas. No tienes sueño. Miras el reloj: las 11 PM. Te pones a pensar en Shuichi. Intentas imaginar su casa. Él es tan misterioso, que no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo será. Te distraes con tus pensamientos un rato, mientras das vueltas en tu cama continuamente. Cuando vuelves a mirar el reloj, son las 12 y 10 minutos. No puedes conciliar el sueño. "Tengo que dormirme, o mañana no me voy a despertar para ir a la escuela", piensas. Cierras los ojos con fuerza e intentas poner la mente en blanco. Siempre te ha funcionado para dormir. Pero ahora no puedes hacerlo. En tu mente se encuentra Minamino, mirándote con sus ojos verde esmeralda.


	2. Reunión de estudio

**LA VIDA CON SHUICHI MINAMINO**

**CAPÍTULO 2: Reunión de estudio**

Estás esperando a Shuichi en un banco: el mismo banco en el que te habló por primera vez. Ya han terminado las clases, así que vendrá en cualquier momento.  
Hoy has estado observándolo bastante. De pronto, las compañeras que se sientan cerca de él te empezaron a simpatizar, de modo que te la pasaste hablando con ellas (no por casualidad), y aprovechabas cada oportunidad para mirarlo, esperando que te devuelva alguna mirada... pero no lo hizo.  
También hablaste con Akiko y Natsume sobre él. El clásico chusmerío sobre compañeros y chicos fue reemplazado por una sesión de consejos para romper el hielo y cautivar al pelirrojo. Además, te dieron otras notas del periodo y son todas buenas, por lo que estás mucho más relajada y tranquila.  
Ahora lo ves. Su belleza lo destaca entre los demás estudiantes. Está caminando hacia tí. Cuando está cerca, te pones de pie. No puedes evitar ruborizarte.  
―¡Hola!―lo saludas, cuando se acerca.  
―Hola―te responde―. ¿Vamos?  
Asientes tímidamente y empiezan a caminar a la par en dirección opuesta a tu casa. Maldices por dentro. Esperabas que te reciba con un chiste, o al menos, que rompa el hielo. Decides hacerlo tú, siguiendo los consejos de tus amigas:  
―Y, eh... ¿Tu casa queda muy lejos?  
―Más o menos― contesta sin mirarte ―. Son casi diez manzanas.  
―Qué bien. Me gusta mucho caminar. Caminar tranquila, en paz. Sin apuros― dices sin pensar.  
―A mí también― te dice, mirándote intensamente a los ojos y haciéndote suspirar por dentro. Le sonríes, y continúan caminando en silencio.  
Unos minutos después, siguiendo mas tu instinto que los consejos, te atreves a hablar:  
―¿Cómo te fue en este periodo?  
Tal vez no fue la mejor idea, porque sabes que él tiene buenas notas y podría darle verguenza que creas que es un _nerd_.  
―Bueno, eh...―titubea.  
Dices algo para motivarlo:  
―A mí me fue bien en todo, excepto en Matemáticas, y con eso vas a ayudarme, así que estoy tranquila―dices, y le sonríes con intención.  
Lo que dijiste parece animarlo a hablar:  
―A mí también me ha ido bien, pero sólo fue suerte―responde al fin, y te sonríe quedamente.  
Ya te has quedado sin temas de conversación. No puedes preguntarle por deportes o por la música que le gusta; son temas demasiado triviales como para hablar con él. Quizás podrías hablarle de literatura, ya que parece gustarle, o preguntarle por el libro que estaba leyendo, pero podría cohibirse. Y además tú no has leído muchos libros. Decides quedarte callada. Y como tu cerebro no tiene con qué entretenerse, empieza a imaginar, como anoche, cómo será la casa de Shuichi.  
¿Será grande o pequeña? ¿Tendrá su propia habitación, o la compartirá con su hermano? ¿Estudiarán en su dormitorio o en el living? No te gustaría que sus padres estén allí. Tal vez viva en un departamento. Hay muchos en Japón. Aunque vives en un barrio lleno de casas familiares, así que es muy poco probable.  
―Aquí es― dice Shuichi, distrayéndote de tus divagues―. Mi madre llegará en un rato, mi padre está trabajando, y mi hermano en la escuela, así que estaremos tranquilos por un rato.  
"No habrá obstáculos. ¡Bien!", piensas. "Vaya, debo tranquilizarme". Sí; Shuichi es tan cerrado que, si realmente quieres conquistarlo, tardarás mucho más de lo esperado.  
Abre la puerta con su juego de llaves y entran. Te sorprendes. Es una casa común y corriente. Es muy parecida a la tuya, pero con otra decoración. Debiste haberlo imaginado. Viven en el mismo distrito, y allí todas las casas son iguales. La cocina es amplia, y a la izquierda hay un arco que lleva a un pequeño living, con un par de sillones que tienen aspecto de ser muy cómodos, y una pequeña mesita ratona. Shuichi va hacia allí y deja su bolso en un sillón.  
―Déjame ayudarte― dice, poniéndose en tus espaldas y sacándote el bolso. Al hacerlo, te roza el hombro, y te estremeces.  
―Gracias― respondes quedamente. Qué galante. Nunca te hubieras esperado semejante cosa de un chico de tu edad.  
―Siéntate. ¿Quieres comer o tomar algo?  
Tienes hambre, pero no sabes qué decir. Sería extraño almorzar con él. Decides no comer.  
―Algo de tomar.  
―Hay agua, jugo...―enumera.  
―Jugo, por favor.  
―De acuerdo.  
Mientras Shuichi sirve jugo en dos vasos, te sientas en el sillón. Es un poco duro, pero cómodo. Tu compañero viene, portando una pequeña bandeja con los dos vasos. Los deja en la mesita y te hace una seña para que bebas. Le haces caso y tomas un sorbo, sólo para complacerlo, porque no tienes sed.  
―Bien. Empecemos. ¿Has traído tus libros?  
―Claro que sí― le respondes, un poco ofuscada. Suena como un profesor, cuando en realidad esperabas que suene como... un chico de quince años. Te acercas a tu bolso, buscando los materiales de estudio. Sacas un libro de matemáticas, hojas para escribir, lápiz y goma de borrar.  
―¿Qué tema necesitas repasar?  
―Eh... Muchos― dices, para convencerlo de que necesitas más sesiones de estudio― Ecuaciones de segundo grado, números reales, números complejos, probabilidades y combinatorias...  
―Está bien. Empezaremos por números reales, ¿te parece?  
―Claro, lo que tú digas― le contestas. Estás decepcionada. No es para nada lo que esperabas de una sesión de estudio. ¡Estudiar es lo último que harías con un chico tan atractivo como él!  
―Dime: ¿qué sabes sobre los números reales?  
Esto no te está gustando nada. Suena como una lección.  
―Ehh... Están los números positivos, es decir los que están entre el cero y el infinito, y los negativos, que son los que están entre el cero y el... ¿infinito negativo?  
Shuichi se ríe, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos. Al parecer no existe nada llamado "infinito negativo", pero igual te ha entendido.  
―También incluyen a las fracciones y a los decimales― continúas, orgullosa de recordar tantas cosas.  
―Bien― aprueba, aún sonriendo―. Pero no olvides que también incluyen a los irracionales, que son...  
―¡Los que no pueden ser representados por una fracción!― completas, haciéndolo sonreír nuevamente.  
―Correcto. Ahora, dame un ejemplo de una operación entre números enteros.  
"Esto parece una lección de primaria", piensas. Intentas recordar. Números enteros... Ah, sí. Los que son positivos o negativos perfectos. Aunque la única operación que se te ocurre para decirle a Shuichi, es "TÚ + YO = PARA SIEMPRE".  
―Cien más cien, que da doscientos.  
―¿Uno un poco más complicada?  
Lo miras sin comprender. ¿Qué es más complicado que eso?  
―Uno con números negativos y positivos― te explica.  
―Oh. Ehh... Menos trescientos más cuatrocientos, que da cien positivo.  
―Está bien. Al menos comprobé que puedes pensar.  
CIELOS. No sabes si eso es una broma o un insulto sobrador. Pero ves que te sonríe burlonamente, así que te ríes. Por fin está entrando en confianza. ¡Bien!  
El sonido de tu teléfono interrumpe la escena.  
―Oh, disculpa― le dices. Maldices a quienquiera que sea que te esté llamando. Interrumpió un momento divertido. Si es Akiko o Natsume, las matarás.  
Oh-oh. No es Akiko, y tampoco es Natsume. Es tu madre. "¡Oh, no!", recuerdas. "¡Olvidé llamarla al llegar!". Atiendes, preparada para lo peor.  
―¿Holá, mamá? Ya estoy aquí, no te preocupes.  
―¿Por qué no me llamaste al llegar? ¡Estaba asustada!  
―Lo siento, es que nos pusimos a estudiar enseguida.  
Tu mamá suspira en la línea. Detestas que suspire. Le tendrías que haber mentido, diciéndole que recién llegabas y que estabas a punto de llamarla.  
―De acuerdo. Avísame cuando regresas. ¡NO te olvides!  
―Por supuesto. Lo siento. Te quiero, adiós― te despides a toda velocidad y cortas antes de escuchar su respuesta. No hay más tiempo que perder.  
―¿Todo está bien?― te pregunta Shuichi, mirándote aún burlonamente. Te preguntas si seguirá mirándote todo el día así, porque te vuelve loca.  
―Sí, sí. Sólo olvidé llamar a mi madre, no es nada.  
Siguieron repasando las propiedades de los números reales por un rato, y haciendo cálculos de repaso. Te resultaron todos bien, pero eran fáciles. No quieres emocionarte mucho. Luego empezaron a ver cosas más complejas del mismo tema. Descubres que, con sus explicaciones, todo resulta más fácil que con el profesor. Mucho más fácil. Además, hicieron un par de bromas, así que todo va mejor entre ustedes.  
Algunas horas después, escuchas el sonido de una llave en la cerradura. Demonios. Ya no habrá paz. La puerta se abre y entra una señora cuarentona y delgada, con ropa de trabajo. Debe de ser la madre de Shuichi. Tiene aspecto de ser agradable. Esperas que lo sea.  
―Hola, Shuichi― saluda ―. ¡Oh, hola!―exclama al verte―. Debes ser la compañera de Shuichi que venía a estudiar, ¿verdad? Lo había olvidado por completo. ¿Cómo estás?  
La mujer deja el abrigo en un perchero y viene hacia donde estás tú. Te presentas. Parece ser muy simpática.  
―¿Han comido?― pregunta, solícita.  
―Ehh, no― responde Shuichi.  
―Pero ya es tarde― dice, mirando el reloj― ¿Adónde están tus modales, Shuichi?  
Te está poniendo en una situación incómoda. Miras a Shuichi. Parece no saber qué decir.  
―Oh, está bien― intervienes ―Shuichi me ha ofrecido de todo. Es un gran anfitrión.  
Shuichi te mira, agradecido. Su madre no dice nada.  
Ustedes siguen en sus asuntos, estudiando. Pierdes la noción del tiempo. Cuando vuelves a mirar por la ventana, ves que ha empezado a oscurecer. Con todo tu pesar, dices:  
―Eh... Debería irme. Ya se está haciendo tarde...  
―Ah, sí... Claro. Te acompañaré a la puerta.  
Empiezas a guardar tus cosas, tratando de atrasarte lo más posible para no tener que dejarlo.  
―No te olvides nada― te recuerda.  
―Claro que no― le dices, arqueando las cejas. Aunque desearías olvidarte algo, para tener la excusa de volver a su casa a buscarlo.  
Terminas de guardar todo, te despides de su madre y vas con Shuichi hasta la acera.  
―Aún necesitas repasar otros temas ―te dice él― ¿Qué te parece si mañana nos quedamos en la biblioteca después de clases un rato?  
¡SÍ!, gritas por dentro.  
―¡Claro! Y recordaré traer mis libros, lo prometo.  
Shuichi ríe. Ha bromeado sobre tu capacidad de memoria un par de veces, así que cada vez que se lo recuerdas se ríe.  
―Nos vemos mañana, entonces.  
Te cuesta despedirte de él. Tratas de pensar algo que decir para alargar la despedida, pero no se te ocurre nada.  
―Adiós.  
Se miran un instante, como si estuvieran callando algo que quisieran decir, en medio de un bellísimo cielo crepuscular... pero nadie dice nada. Das media vuelta y empiezas a caminar hacia la esquina. "No. No. No. No. Regresa", dice tu cerebro. Pero no lo escuchas. No puedes regresar. Sientes la mirada de Shuichi clavada en tu nuca.  
Llegas a la esquina. Debes doblar. Te das vuelta. Tu compañero aún está en la acera de su casa. Levanta una mano y la agita, a modo de despedida. Haces lo mismo, con una sonrisa, y finalmente sigues tu camino, doblando y perdiéndolo de vista.  
En cuanto te aseguras de que ya no puede verte, empiezas a correr, bailar, cantar y saltar simultáneamente. Todo va a la perfección, y estás muy feliz. Y enamorada. Lo admites: estás enamorada de Shuichi Minamino.  
Llegas a tu casa y saludas a tus padres. Los pones al tanto de que te quedarás en la biblioteca mañana. Tu hermano debe estar en su habitación. Subes a tu cuarto, dispuesta a llamar a Akiko y a Natsume para ponerlas al tanto, pero tu madre te llama desde abajo. Uff. Debes bajar de nuevo.  
Bajas y vas a la cocina. Tu madre está de espaldas.  
―¿Sí, mamá?  
Al darse vuelta, tiene el ceño fruncido (lo cual no es una buena señal), y el cuaderno escolar de tu hermano en sus manos.  
―¿Recuerdas que "ayudaste" a tu hermano con su tarea ayer?  
Oh, no. Las respuestas equivocadas. Te arrepientes totalmente de haberlo hecho. Era un momento de enojo. Querías vengarte... pero ahora te juega en contra.  
―Sí...  
―Pues, ¿qué crees? Estaban mal ―haces una mueca de impaciencia, sin que te vea― Sé que te va mal en Matemáticas, pero creo que no tanto como para equivocarte en cuentas con números de tres cifras.  
"Pues ahora que Shuichi me ayuda, no me irá mal en Matemática jamás", piensas, risueña. Te sorprendes a tí misma. Inclusive en momentos conflictivos como este, sigues pensando en el pelirrojo.  
Bajas a la tierra. Problemas. Sí. Claro.  
―¿Lo has hecho a propósito, verdad?  
―Mamá, lo siento mucho. Es que él me delató y quería vengarme, ¡estaba enojada! Pero me arrepiento mucho, en serio. De veras, créeme.  
―Te creo, pero el daño ya está hecho. Le han puesto una mala nota, y no ha sido su culpa.  
Te auto-insultas. ¿Cómo has podido ser tan estúpida?  
―Mamá... Lo siento. Haré lo que quieras para remediarlo. Le puedo mandar una nota a la maestra diciendo que fue mi culpa. O ir a hablar personalmente. O lavar los platos, o la ropa, o... ¡lo que quieras!  
―No te puedes hacer responsable por esto con su maestra. Lo siento, pero mañana no irás a la biblioteca con tu compañero.  
El instinto asesino te salió a flor de piel. "NO. No te metas con Shuichi, mamá", pensaste.  
―¡No! ¡Eso no, por favor! Por favor, mamá. Estás poniendo mi promedio matemático en juego con ese castigo.  
―Pues no hay otra solución. Lo tienes merecido. Si has perjudicado a tu hermano en esa materia, es lo justo que te pase lo mismo a tí. Ve a llamar a tu compañero y avísale que no irás mañana.  
"Maldita sea. No. Tiene que haber otra manera", piensas. Tu madre ya se dispone a salir de la cocina, dando por terminada la conversación.  
―¡Espera! ¿Y si le hago la tarea a mi hermano sin errores por una semana?  
―¿Una semana?― repite, no muy convencida.  
―Está bien. Un mes.  
Tu madre no responde. Hace un gesto pensativo.  
―De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Dos meses.  
―Lo pensaré.  
Te quedas boquiabierta. ¿Desde cuándo tu madre es tan misteriosa?  
―¡Vamos, mamá! Por favor. Necesito mejorar en Matemáticas.  
―Bien. Lo ayudarás durante dos meses sin errores. Y esto no significa que hagas la tarea por él, sino que lo ayudes a entender las cosas y a resolverlas por sí mismo. Y al terminar, deberás revisar todo lo que hicieron para ver si no tiene errores. No puede tener ningún error durante dos meses, ¿de acuerdo? Si llega a tener un mínimo error, aunque sea una falta de ortografía, no podrás ir a estudiar más. ¿Entendido?  
―¡Sí! ¡Gracias, mamá!  
De un salto, te cuelgas de su cuello de la alegría. Si irás a la biblioteca con Minamino.  
―Bueno, bueno. Y no seas tan vengativa con él. Todavía es pequeño. Ahora vete y haz tus cosas. Hoy ya lo he ayudado yo con su tarea.  
Asientes y te alejas.  
―Oh, espera...―te llama tu madre antes de que salgas de la cocina. Te das vuelta, para ver qué necesita― Ese chico debe gustarte mucho como para que te ofrezcas a ayudar a tu hermano por dos meses sólo para verlo. Pórtate bien con él.  
La miras, atónita. "¿Soy tan obvia?", piensas. "Bueno, rogarle para que me deje verlo debe ser bastante obvio". Aún así, eres reacia a contarle sobre Minamino.  
―Claro que no ―le respondes, incapaz de evitar una sonrisa.  
Tu mamá sólo te sonríe, dejando entrever que no te cree para nada, y sacude el repasador que tiene en las manos para que te vayas y la dejes cocinar en paz.  
Subes a tu cuarto y le cuentas a Akiko y a Natsume todo lo que ha pasado hoy, inclusive lo que tu madre te dijo.  
―Al parecer las madres son muy sabias― dijo Natsume.  
―Y al parecer, yo soy muy obvia. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta Shuichi?  
―No lo creo. De cualquier modo, algún día lo hará. Y creo que te corresponderá.  
Las palabras de Natsume se quedaron un rato resonando en tu cabeza. "Y creo que te corresponderá", había dicho.  
Esa noche, nuevamente no puedes dormir. ¿Será posible que también le gustes a Minamino? Eres la única chica con que ha hablado, y su relación mejora día a día. Sin embargo, sigue siendo frío y cerrado, y no logras acercarte a él lo suficiente.  
Por lo pronto, lo único que sabes es que Shichi Minamino te ha quitado el sueño.


End file.
